


On the House

by ryekat99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 500 words of pure fluff and indulgence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, There's no plot, also the title sucks so sorry about that, just me venting my frustrations about finals week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekat99/pseuds/ryekat99
Summary: Louis's having a bad day.Finals week sucks,But cute baristas don't.Well, not in this fic at least.





	On the House

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written! I'm super nervous about posting it, but it's 2019 and we're taking chances. Anyways sorry it's so short, but idk how you people do it with your 100k epic fanfics when I struggled so hard just finishing this 500 worded fluff fest. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors (which I would be my life there are) but grammar has always been my Achilles heal, that and dialogue, so have fun with that. This is a hot mess of pure indulgence and me venting my frustrations and stress about finals week so I hope you enjoy!

Louis was having a bad day.  


Hell on earth, finals week, had started and if Louis was being honest with himself, the stress was starting to get to him. He had a 15 page research paper due tomorrow night, that only had the header completed, and he has to study for all his final exams. Louis has reached the point where if anyone even looked at him he would burst into tears. Currently, Louis was tucked away inside a small coffee house right on campus desperately trying to get his paper finished. The coffee house was fairly quiet due to the absolute downpour raging outside that matched his current mood. The words on his screen were blurring together and his fingers were stringing together bullshit sentence after bullshit sentence until an hour passed and Louis was three pages deep with no idea what the paper was originally supposed to be about. Is anything really important enough to warrant 15 pages about it? What’s the point of essays anyways? Groaning, Louis rubbed his hands across his eyes and fought back against the burning behind his eyes that signaled the oncoming of new tears. Just as Louis was contemplating having a complete nervous breakdown, public area be damned, a cup was placed in front of him. He glanced up and was met with green, green, and green. Sympathetic eyes stared back at him and a quick glance down the boy’s face revealed full pink lips quirked into a smile.  


“Uh sorry,” Louis’s eyes shifted from the cup back to the brunette curly haired boy, “but I didn’t order anything.”  


Green eyes fidgeted with the edge of his apron and gently nudged the cup closer to Louis.  
“Yeah, I know, but I, um, you looked so stressed out I figured you could use a pick me up. On the house of course.”  


If anyone asked him, Louis would deny this till his final breath, but the stress of finals week and his emotional stability hanging by a thread mixed with the random kind gesture from the cute barista found Louis once again having to blink back tears. Clearing his throat, Louis picked up the take away cup and took a sip. It was Yorkshire tea, his favorite, and it was perfectly made, and... oh god Louis might actually start sobbing over tea in the middle of this coffee shop.  


Turning back to Green Eyes, Louis gestured to the cup and said “Thanks so much love, just what I needed if I’m honest.”  


Louis didn’t realize the casually dropped the pet name until he watched, quite fascinatingly, as a blush slowly spread across the boy’s face. Louis would’ve been embarrassed at his slip, but that blush looked so pretty on him.  


“Well, I, uh, should, um let you get back to work, I guess” the boy stammered, slowly walking away before turning on his heel and nearly sprinting back to the counter. Smiling softly, Louis took another sip before placing the cup down. He was just about to turn back to his laptop when a flash of ink caught his eye. Looking down at the cup Louis noticed a note scribbled onto the side, it included a phone number and the message,  


“Call me after your paper’s done. Good luck!- Harry”  


Louis hid a grin behind his hand and quickly tapped the number into his phone before finally getting back to his paper, his energy renewed. As he started typing, Louis thought back to the green eyed boy with the sweet smile named Harry.  


Huh, maybe essays have a purpose after all.


End file.
